


first bet, second guess

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all a very bad idea, in Suga's opinion. He is not looking forward to waking up accidentally spooned against the guy he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first bet, second guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebirds/gifts).



> THIS WAS, GOING TO GET PORNY, and then I got sucked into the sap, but it's still lowkey porny because I know that's what Katie likes :^) This is partially a present for me BUT MOSTLY FOR HER, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE I'm like half a day late but WHATEVER ♥
> 
> Prompt was from Shindanmaker "for some reason they have to share a bed for the night" and got away from me. As these things do.

Suga could be greeted to better things than someone attacking his front door.

"Suga-chan!" Oikawa was whining, banging his fists. "Why won't you answer?"

"Because I've been out, Oikawa."

Oikawa turned around. Suga tried to offer him a little smile, but it quickly went away as he eyed Oikawa's fist, still raised.

"And why are you assaulting my door?" he continued. "What did it ever do to you?"

"Not open immediately when I needed it to." Oikawa pouted and turned to him. "Suga-chan, I need your help."

Suga took out his keys. Oikawa stepped aside to let him unlock the door. "Well let's talk about it and see what I can do," he said, and led them in.

He flickered on the light switch and began to take off his messenger bag as Oikawa padded in behind him. Oikawa was wearing sandals - he was one of the only other people on the floor who didn't walk around barefoot in the hallways like it was nothing. During the first week of moving in here, one of their neighbors had bothered Suga while he was getting his mail, calling him a priss. Oikawa had appeared just a minute afterward to call that person gross.

Suga had been surprised, of course, that Oikawa had even gone to the same university as him, not to mention lived in the same building on the same floor. But after the guy had left, Oikawa had just smiled at him like he'd recognized him and didn't hold anything against him, before walking back in as well. It'd made Suga's stomach flip.

Well, it still made Suga's stomach flip with Oikawa in his dorm right now, sitting in Suga's desk chair and pulling his legs to his knees while Suga slipped out of his street shoes to his sandals. Suga began taking off his jacket, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Suga-chan," said Oikawa, instead of answering Suga's question like a normal person. "Have you ever had a roommate before?"

Suga sat on his bed and narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. "No," he said, because while he'd be okay with sharing space, it would be harder for him to trust another person to keep shared space as neatly as he wanted. "Why?"

"Are you interested," said Oikawa, "in having a roommate? Temporarily?"

Suga got up and crossed his arms. Oikawa stared up at him.

"You didn't answer my question," said Suga.

"Well, okay, look," said Oikawa, standing up as well. He scratched at one of his arms. "There might be an infestation in my apartment, and the exterminators can't come until tomorrow, and I might need a place to stay."

Suga raised his eyebrows.

"Really."

"Really!" Oikawa squawked and stepped a little closer. "Why do you sound like you don't believe me, Suga-chan?"

Suga glanced away. "I do, I just--"

He couldn't even lie to himself and say that he didn't trust Oikawa to be neat. He'd seen the inside of Oikawa's apartment before; other than when it was cram week, where there were bags of snacks littered all over the floor, or a week before a big volleyball game, where there were snacks and clothes everywhere, his dorm was usually spotless. And Suga knew he didn't have any big games or tests coming up, so Suga didn't have anything to worry about.

Except, well, the way it felt like his heart dropped into his stomach every time his gaze locked with Oikawa's, and Suga pressed his palms against the sides of his shirt and reminded himself to breathe.

"You just what?" asked Oikawa, not dropping his gaze from Suga's.

"Nothing." Suga sighed and gestured around his room. "My space is your space. For now."

"Yay~! Thank you, Suga-chan." Oikawa jumped and wrapped his arms around Suga, nearly throwing him off.

Suga pressed his hands on Oikawa's shoulders. His cheeks were burning; they'd never hugged before.

"No hugs," he said, lightly pushing him off.

"Oh," said Oikawa, but nodded and grinned. "No hugs! Sorry about that."

"It's okay," said Suga, and held back a shiver--it wasn't like he didn't like being touched by Oikawa. If it wasn't Oikawa he would've been much more aggressive. He hated how much it threw him off and didn't know how to feel that he still liked it.

Oikawa watched him curiously. To divert his attention, Suga cleared his throat and said, "Let's get your stuff from your room, shall we?"

"Didn't you hear what I said before?" Oikawa scrunched his nose. "There's an infestation. I don't want to go back in there."

"Then what are you going to do about washing?" asked Suga. "And clothes?"

"Well I can borrow yours, can't I?"

Oikawa started heading towards Suga's bedroom, and Suga rushed over to catch up with him. "Look," said Oikawa, going to his closet and pulling a light blue shirt by the hanger. He pressed it against his chest. "My color, isn't it?"

"But hardly your size," said Suga, taking it from his hands and putting the shirt back in the closet. "Don't kid yourself."

Oikawa huffed. "I'm not that much bigger than you," he said, and browsed through Suga's shirts again. "Let's see here... ah! How about this one?" He pulled out a shirt Suga's grandmother had given to him when he was sixteen, before she'd realized that he wasn't nearly as big as she thought.

"That one," said Suga, and then broke off giggling. "I mean, that one looks big on even you, too."

"See? It's perfect." Oikawa beamed and took the hanger off. He started heading towards Suga's desk, draping the shirt on the chair. "And I'm okay with wearing my boxers. Unless you want to lend me yours."

Suga cringed. "No."

"Well!" Oikawa clapped his hands. "I'm glad we got that all sorted out."

He beamed at Suga.

Something felt off. It took a moment for Suga to say, "But, wait, where are you going to sleep? On the floor? In my chair?" He didn’t exactly have a couch for Oikawa to borrow.

"If you want me to." Oikawa shrugged. "But if you're asking for my opinion... Well, I was thinking your bed."

Suga raised his eyebrows. "You want me to sleep somewhere else?"

"Did you really think I was thinking that?"

"I mean, I don't know," said Suga, and shrugged. "You want us to sleep in my bed then? Together?"

"Bingo." Oikawa snapped his fingers. "Ten points to Suga-chan!"

Suga patiently told his body to not blush and to not get as warm as it would otherwise. It was one thing for Oikawa to ask to stay the night--it was another for Oikawa to even suggest for them to share a bed. Suga's bed. His sheets will be smelling like Oikawa for weeks. Well, they certainly wouldn't have to, but Suga wasn't even going to pretend that he wasn't going to wash his sheets for a while on purpose.

"Wouldn't it be better," Suga decided to say, "to sleep in the lounge? That way you'll have more room."

"I mean, it's not like you take up much physical space," Oikawa said. "And, anyway, I can if you're not comfortable with us--"

"No, no, I am," Suga said. Maybe a little too quickly. He ignored the way Oikawa stared, and said, "I was just wondering if you hadn't thought up any alternatives."

"Of course I have." Oikawa scoffed. "And I decided that rooming with you was the best and my most preferred plan of action. Doesn't that make you feel good?"

It did, but it wasn't like Suga was going to admit it. "In your dreams," he said, throwing his pillow at Oikawa, so he wouldn't see Suga's blush.

*

Suga had spent plenty of time with Oikawa before - they'd gone to the local museum together when it had opened, and had lunch dates here and there - but not so much in his own place, for an extended period of time. Oikawa wasn't unbearable; well, nothing about this situation was unbearable, aside from the parts where Suga found himself smiling or staring too much and had to remind himself that Oikawa was _right there_.

He ordered delivery for dinner. Oikawa raised his eyebrows and said, "So spendthrift, are you?"

"You know it's just because you're around," Suga said, feeling himself blush as soon as he said that.

Oikawa grinned, but not at Suga's reaction. "Oh? I didn't realize I was a special occasion," he said. "Maybe we should throw a party. Invite everyone in the building to celebrate me."

"I'm sure you'd like that."

Oikawa continued browsing through Suga's books, while Suga fiddled on his laptop. "For some reason," Oikawa said thoughtfully. "I've been under the impression that you cook a lot. I'd been looking forward to you cooking for me."

Suga tried not to react to the fact that Oikawa thought about him when he wasn't around, even though his throat hitched and he massaged at his neck self-consciously. "I'm not sure if that's something you should look forward to," he chuckled.

Oikawa laughed. "I can say the same for myself."

Their food arrived and they ate, during which Oikawa suggested that they watch a movie on Suga's laptop. They did, and at one point during watching, neither of them had paid much attention to their bowls and accidentally switched their meals. While Oikawa fled to get some water, complaining about the hotness of Suga's food, Suga was trying not to blush too hard at having had Oikawa's chopsticks in his mouth.

Much later, between bathroom breaks (Oikawa kept yelling at Suga to hurry up so they could continue the movie, so Suga took an extra long time washing his hands) and changing his clothes (Oikawa was too busy watching to pay any attention to Suga, thank god) they finished the movie, which had turned out to be needlessly long anyway.

Oikawa clapped his hands on his thighs and rubbed them. "So," he said. "What do we do now?"

Suga was climbing out of bed, heading toward the door. "We sleep," he said, turning off the lights.

Oikawa yelped as soon as it got dark. "What," he said. "Already?"

Suga nodded, before remembering that Oikawa probably couldn't see him too well, considering the darkness situation and all. "Yes," he said. "It's almost ten pm, and--"

"That's _early_ , Suga-chan." Oikawa was attempting to scramble out of Suga's bed, but he must've tripped on something, because Suga saw his figure go down with a low _thump._ "It's the weekend! Aren't you any fun?"

Suga was, actually, a great deal of fun, having visited the clubs more suited to his type when Oikawa would call him up and he would run to the restroom and say he was doing homework. But tonight he just wanted to get this whole sleeping together thing over and done with, so he said, "Nope," and started maneuvering his way around the darkness, back to his bed.

Oikawa stood up. As soon as Suga was close enough to him, he poked a finger in his chest. "I don't believe you," he said. "A healthy young man who, on this night, is going to bed before ten o'clock--"

"Well you should," said Suga, climbing into bed and pulling the covers over him. "Believe it, I mean. Because that's what I'm doing. Goodnight."

He closed his eyes. He heard a sigh, before Oikawa grumbled, "Fine," and started joining him. Suga shifted over, still with his eyes closed, and gave Oikawa some blanket room.

Oikawa was kind of long-limbed and disturbingly intimate, by how close he lay next to Suga. Suga's bed wasn't very big in the first place, though, and he cursed this in his head, feeling Oikawa lay his hand by his shoulder, letting out a happy little hum. Suga did his best to be as unmoving as possible, even when he remembered that it was harder for him to sleep on his back.

"Mm, you're warm Suga-chan," Oikawa said.

This made Suga's eyes flutter open. "Er," he said, craning his neck ever so slightly. "Thanks?"

Oikawa nodded. Suga watched him from the corner of his eye, but Oikawa's eyes were closed, breathing softly through his nose. Suga wondered how long it would take him to fall asleep, so he could properly shift to his side without it being weird. But considering what he knew of Oikawa's sleep schedule, it would probably be a while.

Here they were, both awake and quiet in Suga's bed. Maybe if Suga went to sleep and accidentally rolled to his side, then he could take that as an excuse and avoid less embarrassment than if he were conscious. But, he realized, would it be more embarrassing if he woke up with Oikawa's face in his--or perhaps turned away, humiliatingly nestled and spooned against him. Oikawa was the one facing him right now--what if _he_ turned away, while Suga was facing him, so Suga ended up being the one spooning him?

Or--perhaps the worst, or the best--what if they ended up turning away from each other leaving an accidentally weird air during the day? Suga didn't want that. He wanted Oikawa, preferably at a respectable distance where he could wish for less respectable distances, until time could possibly bridge that gap, or not at all. Suga cringed.

"Suga-chan," Oikawa whispered.

Suga turned his head to see that Oikawa's eyes were still closed.

"I can hear you thinking from here," Oikawa said, and Suga nearly jumped out of his skin. But he kept his composure, as Oikawa continued, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, um," said Suga, and racked his brains for a quick enough response. "I'm just trying to go to sleep. That's all."

"Mm."

"I'm surprised you knew I was thinking, though," said Suga, changing the topic. "Does that mean you're not thinking at all?"

"Well, like you, I'm trying to go to sleep," said Oikawa. "But I tend to find that thinking a lot only keeps me awake more."

Suga laughed a little. "That's true," he said.

Oikawa shifted closer. Suga could feel Oikawa's right thigh against his left, torso a breath away from his hips, the small exhale of Oikawa's breath teasing the side of his face.

"So," said Oikawa. "Is this different from a hug, or am I allowed to sleep in your bed whenever I want to show you physical affection?"

Suga laughed again, but the idea of Oikawa wanting to give him physical affection was making his body warm. "I don't usually like sharing my bed with others," he said.

"Ah," said Oikawa. "So I'm an exception then."

"You seem to have an interesting idea of how much I like you," Suga said. He refrained from saying, though it's much more than that. He was blushing enough as it was.

"I do." Oikawa tilted his head and grinned into Suga's shoulder. "You absolutely adore me."

"Maybe a few degrees away from adore," said Suga. He tried to tame the creases of his mouth, but it was hard when Oikawa was against him like that. "Maybe like, wouldn't mind _too_ much if we were the last people on earth."

Oikawa scoffed. "Look where I am," he said, gesturing around Suga's bed. "This is at _least_ 'would give me the last slice of your favorite cake' territory."

Suga hit him lightly in the head. Oikawa's hair was soft, and he pulled his fingers away quickly. "I wouldn't do that for most people I know," he said.

"You'd rather take the apocalypse? Fair enough."

Suga could hear the smile in his voice, tried to tame the euphoria, that could possibly keep him up all night. Just what he needed.

But Oikawa shuffled a little closer, still on his side, breathing steady and shallow. "Goodnight Suga-chan," he whispered.

Suga wondered how at all he would deal with himself in the morning.

*

The stiffness of his back woke him up before the sunlight did. Suga cracked his eyes open, and panicked for a second, before realizing that he'd managed to fall asleep without having turned on his side at all.

He was tired and a little sore, but it beat accidentally spooning against Oikawa, or seeing his face as soon as he woke up.

Suga turned to his side. Oikawa was still fast asleep. Suga didn't know if he was a light sleeper or not - all the times they'd been together, even when Suga went over to Oikawa's apartment to meet up with him, Oikawa was always awake.

Well, Suga was awake now, and as much as his body ached, it would be even harder for him to fall back asleep. He sighed and sat up, and began to push the blankets off of him.

The moment he managed to step over Oikawa's long legs and hopped to the floor, he heard a, "Morning." He turned around to see Oikawa with his eyes open, rolling over to look at him, blinking sleepily.

Suga stupidly, stupidly thought about what it would be like to kiss him. He mentally shook the thought away. "Morning," he said. "Want some breakfast?"

Oikawa tucked his chin in once. Suga took that as a yes. He went over to his kitchenette, and pulled a bag of pastries he'd bought just a couple of days before from the counter. He came back and tossed one to Oikawa, grabbing himself the same.

Oikawa sat up, threw his legs over the side, and started unwrapping the pastry. "Thanks for the food," he said, voice still husky with sleep, before he began to eat.

Suga tried not to let his senses linger. This was absolutely the worst idea he'd ever come up with, letting Oikawa sleep over--and it wasn't even his idea. Oikawa's hair was ruffled, a little, there was definitely a spot of drool at his chin, and he kept eating and staring at his pastry, like he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Suga said, "Didn't get enough sleep last night?" and Oikawa blinked before looking up at him.

"What? Oh, no," he said. "I mean--I suppose--"

"It's okay," said Suga, and wished he'd just taken the floor and let Oikawa sleep in his bed. "I usually like sleeping in my own bed, too--"

"Oh, it's not that," said Oikawa. His voice was still a little croaky. "It's something else."

Suga frowned. But Oikawa didn't elaborate, and chewed slowly, like he was still half asleep. If Suga bothered him, he'd probably have forgotten already or would just change the topic. So Suga didn't bother.

When Oikawa was done, Suga gathered up his plastic and went to throw them both in the trash can. This seem to wake Oikawa up a little, because when Suga came back, Oikawa smiled and said, "Thanks." He sat up, stretched, and yawned.

Suga did his best to not let his eyes wander Oikawa’s body. "So," he said, glancing at the clock. It was six in the morning. "Do you know when the exterminators will arrive?"

"They said they'd call me." Oikawa was walking toward the sink, looking himself in the mirror. "Hey Suga-chan, can I borrow your shower?"

"Oh," said Suga, and then he thought about Oikawa showering, Oikawa naked, with water dripping down his body-- "Sure."

"Thanks." Oikawa beamed and tried to fix a strand of hair that was sticking up in the back. It wouldn't stay down.

Suga giggled and went over to him. "Here," he said, and leaned forward, licking a finger and pushing the hair down. It stuck for a second, before springing up again.

"Thanks," Oikawa said sarcastically, but Suga giggled again.

"Towel's on the rack," he said. "You can use it, unless you plan on air drying yourself."

"That's exactly what I plan to do." Oikawa smirked, before heading inside.

As soon as he closed the door, Suga turned and placed his palm on his chest, to quell the tightness mixed with the feeling that, well, he couldn't _wait_ for Oikawa to come out of his shower, and not just because he was coming out of his shower, but because it was Oikawa. This was turning worse and worse, and Suga bet that a week later he was going to miss Oikawa, wish for another infestation in his apartment so they could do this again, and then run himself back into this anxiety.

Suga walked back towards his desk, gripping onto the back of his chair. He spotted the shirt that Oikawa had flung onto it last night, and realized that Oikawa had never changed before going to sleep. Suga's bed _really_ smelled like Oikawa now, and Suga ignored the heat that spiked at the bottom of his stomach, resisted the temptation to go over and check. He picked up the t-shirt instead, found a pair of shorts--he and Oikawa were around a similar waist size--and waited for Oikawa to finish.

Oikawa was tousling his hair with Suga's towel when he opened the bathroom door. To Suga's relief, he was already wearing his boxers, and Suga did his best not to stare at the water dripping down his thigh. "Here," he said, holding the proffered clothes.

Oikawa smiled at him. "Thanks," he said, and took them. "Forgot to change last night, woops. At least today you can clean your smelly sheets that stink of me."

"Yeah," said Suga, chuckled, averted his gaze.

At least he'd been piled with a reasonable amount of weekend homework, which he could force himself to go through all now instead of spreading it out like he usually did. Suga opened up his laptop as Oikawa finished changing, and tried not to think too much about Oikawa wearing his clothes.

Oikawa went over to him, resting his elbows on the back of Suga's chair. "Schoolwork already, Suga-chan?" he said. "But the weekend's just started!"

"I like to get it out of the way," Suga said, which wasn't necessarily a lie. He pulled up a document on his laptop.

Oikawa rested his head on his arms, and Suga bet that if he turned around, he would see Oikawa pouting. "Wouldn't you rather--" he started, before his phone rang.

Suga breathed out a sigh of relief. He wanted to again when he heard Oikawa give his address to the phone, and said, “At nine?”, and then a polite thank you. Suga glanced at him as soon as Oikawa hung up.

"They're coming soon?" Suga asked, and Oikawa nodded.

"Yep!" said Oikawa. He poked Suga's shoulder. "But, in the meanwhile, let's not be sticks in the mud."

"What did you just call me?"

"C'mon." Oikawa poked him again. "Let's look up videos of birds or something."

Suga sighed, but opened up his web browser.

They lost track of the time soon enough, because after however much time had passed, Oikawa's phone rang. He answered it and said, "Yep, okay, I'll be there in a minute," and Suga realized ten minutes later what had just happened.

"Wait," he said, and paused the video they were currently watching.

"What?" Oikawa still had his arms crossed on the back of Suga's chair, but moved as soon as Suga stood up and pushed it back.

"Didn't the exterminators just call you?" he asked, and Oikawa went, "Right--oh."

"We got distracted," said Suga, hunting down Oikawa's clothes in his apartment. He, of all people, ending up like this when he didn’t get distracted very much in the first place, much less by animal videos on the internet. Unless, apparently, Oikawa was egging him on and kept telling him what to click next and was exhaling softly against the back of Suga's neck.

Suga went to the bathroom to get Oikawa's shirt, while Oikawa followed him and picked up his jeans. Suga nearly bumped into him when he turned back around to leave. "Excuse me," he said to Oikawa, before rushing out and feeling warm at how formal he sounded.

As he grabbed his keys, Oikawa stood by the door, and slung his jeans over his shoulder. "Thanks for last night, Suga-chan," he said cheerfully.

Suga tried not to blush as he dropped his keys into his pocket. "It's no problem," he said, heading towards the door. "I'm, well, here and all."

Oikawa looked amused. "You are," he said.

He opened the door, and waited as Suga locked it. When Suga was done, Oikawa led them towards his apartment.

"You know,” he said. “If _you_ ever need space, or favors, or anything, I, like you, am here!"

"How generous of you." Suga smiled at him. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Oikawa waved a finger at him. "As long as you don't take advantage of my generosity.”

"Do I look like the type of person to do that?"

"I don't know," said Oikawa, but he was grinning too. "Are you?"

Suga laughed.

They reached Oikawa's apartment, where the exterminator was. It took Suga a second, before he said, "Wait, what if they need to fumigate--"

"Nah, it's the pipes," Oikawa said vaguely, waving his hand.

Suga frowned. "But you said--"

"Thanks for coming!" Oikawa said to the exterminator, who was frowning, probably grumpy that he was so late. "Sorry, I was staying over at a friend’s--bye now, Suga-chan--"

Suga took that as his cue to leave, as Oikawa kept talking to the exterminator. Oikawa was confusing, and that was part of why Suga liked him. Still, Suga furrowed his eyebrows as he walked back. Just the pipes? Suga wondered what the inside of his apartment looked like, with the infestation.

But it was none of his business, so Suga went back to his and remembered the other issue--the one where his bed smelled like Oikawa. Now that Oikawa was gone, he could flop into bed and stuff his nose in Oikawa's side of the pillow.

Suga tried not to think too much and did just that.

He twitched in his shorts. It got even worse when he remembered that Oikawa had used _his_ shower, used _his_ shampoo and conditioner, had had _his_ towel on his hair, and--and elsewhere on his body. Suga's cheeks flamed and he did his best not to imagine Oikawa naked, but--well, here he was, smelling Oikawa's scent on his bed, thinking about Oikawa naked, Oikawa naked on his bed, Oikawa--

Suga definitely did _not_ shove his hands down the front of his shorts, shoving his nose into the spot where Oikawa's head had once been, and jerked himself off. Except he did, thinking about that way Oikawa might say good morning to him in that rough voice from before, maybe kiss him on the nose, smile as Suga tried to kiss him awake. Thinking of showering together, Oikawa insisting on wrapping a single towel around the both of them to try them off, breakfast runs, failed attempts to cook together and laughing until the fire alarm went off.

Suga's toes curled as he unwound himself into a smile, and cursed himself for wanting that sore night of too much anxiety back.

*

Suga could be greeted to worse things than someone attacking his front door.

"What is it this time?" he asked, and Oikawa jumped back before looking at him.

"Are you _ever_ in?" he said.

"Well, yeah," said Suga. He reached into his bag to take out his keys. "Y'know, to sleep and do homework and all."

Oikawa huffed and said, "You don't need to rush, I don't need to stay over again."

"Oh?" Suga opened the door and let them in. "I was under the impression that every time you harassed my door, you needed a place for the night."

"Oh, Suga-chan," said Oikawa. "Your sense of humor is my favorite."

"Don't flatter my sarcasm with more sarcasm," said Suga, but when he turned around Oikawa was grinning. Suga found himself unable to pull down a smile as well.

"Anyway!" said Oikawa, the same time Suga said, "What is it?"

They looked at each other. Oikawa glanced down to the floor, still grinning, and Suga continued watching Oikawa, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Look," said Oikawa, eyes fixed at a spot on Suga’s carpet. "Uh. Let's--let's say that, y'know. Someone hypothetically likes someone. So they modify the truth of something--not exactly a lie!--to spend more time with the person that they like, right? And," he’d lifted his head up, but when his eyes met Suga’s, he quickly glanced to somewhere behind Suga’s shoulder, "right, okay, so they totally planned on confessing to the person, but they chickened out of it and then beat themselves up for a week and now they're trying to think of a proper way to do it."

Suga wasn't slow. But even as Oikawa stopped talking, the pieces seemed to move at a different pace than usual, starting with _Oikawa likes me?_ to something about Oikawa saying that he wasn't lying and was _definitely_ lying, and--this was a confession?

"Oikawa," he said slowly, but Oikawa's head shot up and to meet his eyes.

"Hypothetically!" he said again. "This is all hypothetical."

"Oh," said Suga, but his voice didn't falter. "Really."

"Y'know, like." Oikawa played with the hem of his shirt. "Hypothetically not washing his--their! Hair for days until the smell of the person's shampoo went away, and--"

"Is this still hypothetical?"

"I," said Oikawa, "have never confessed to anyone before."

Suga grinned and walked towards him. "Well," he said, putting a finger at his chin. "Hypothetically, neither have I."

"Funny," said Oikawa, except he shifted on his feet, turning away from Suga again.

"And," said Suga, when he was barely a foot in front of him. "I like you too."

"Oh." Oikawa met his eyes. "So if I were to, like, confess to you--"

Suga tried not to break down in laughter. "Didn't you already?"

Oikawa huffed. "I was presenting a situation," he said, "in which someone--who was not explicitly me--was in a situation, with another person--who was not explicitly you--"

"And, anyway," said Suga, ignoring him. "Didn't I just confess to you, then?"

"I--Oh." Oikawa broke out into a smile. "You did."

When he put his hand on Suga's chin, Suga leaned forward and kissed him first. Oikawa responded eagerly, tasting a little like noodles and a lot like sweet, but maybe Suga was just imagining that because they were smiling against each other's mouths. Oikawa licked into him and said, "Let's go to the bed," and Suga couldn't help it, he definitely laughed this time.

Oikawa frowned. "What?"

Suga rested his forehead against Oikawa's. "Uh, after you left last weekend," he said, feeling his cheeks redden. "I might've... had a little fun, on where you slept."

Oikawa let out a low noise in his throat, and he kissed Suga again, biting at his chin, sprinkling it with kisses. "You are dirty," he said fondly, and Suga smirked.

"You found out my secret," he said.

Oikawa growled again and Suga let him push him back into his bed, kissing down his neck once they were lying down, tugging at the waistband of Suga's trousers. Oikawa had just gotten them past his knee when he said, "Oh shit."

Suga was doing his best not to drown against Oikawa. He blinked down at him, heat coursing down the middle of his body, and said, "What?"

"I forgot to return your clothes," said Oikawa.

Suga giggled and grabbed Oikawa by the collar of his shirt, kissing the corner of your mouth. "You can borrow more," he said. "And then, when you're done, we'll go back to yours to get them back."

Oikawa chuckled. "Sounds like a plan," he said, and pulled Suga in for another deep kiss.

Suga parted his lips against Oikawa's, arching in, letting Oikawa's lips muffle his moans as Oikawa reached behind him, cupping his ass. Suga rolled his hips against Oikawa's eagerly, and looped his arms around Oikawa's neck.

Oikawa pulled back. Suga made a displeased noise as Oikawa raised his eyebrows at him.

"What is it this time?" Suga asked impatiently.

Oikawa said, "I thought you said no hugs."

Suga laughed and yanked Oikawa down on him, tight and warm. Oikawa squeezed his ass and Suga grinned.

"More hugs now," he said against Oikawa's ear, through the happy warm flutters against his heart. "All of them."


End file.
